Casey Ducibus
Casey Ducibus is a fan-character who appears in a side-story written by Milkie (AKA MilkJunkie) called "Harbington Heroes." He is a snow leopard of a nondescript age, appearing to be somewhere in his late twenties or early thirties. He is repeatedly described as having an athletic build, white fur with dark gray spots, long red hair, and green eyes. Background During Quincey Abram's travels to Locksmouth during the events of "Harbington Heroes," she and her pack - Daxton Kemberge, Kenny Baxter, and Laila Lavinia - meet Casey; a seemingly friendly camper who frequents the stretches of wilderness between Locksmouth and Harbington. He proves himself as helpful by offering the travelling kids food when they were in need of it, allowing them to keep enough with them in order to make it to the safety of one of the Rest Stations placed throughout the camping areas and hiking trails between the two cities. Upon a second chance meeting, Casey has learned of Quincey's trouble with the police in regards to her hosting Duplex, an Inkling from Canvas. Unable to lie to him, Quincey tells him the whole story of how she got to be where she was, and of the task Duplex had forced upon her. Being a resident of Locksmouth and having been present during the Locksmouth Incident, Casey is all too familiar with Inklings and associates them with being a danger to human life. With this new knowledge, he mulls over the idea of assisting Quincey and ultimately decides to do so in the interest of his Code. Casey reveals that he is part of a long-ancient order called The Order of Ducibus, a group obligated to help travelers when they are in need of assistance since Neo-Medieval times. This explains his presence in the wilderness and why he seems so ready to aid Quincey and her pack initially; and in understanding that Duplex has threatened Quincey with death should she not cooperate with it, Casey would have been partially at fault for the outcome had he not chosen to help, so is his reasoning. He provides the pack with fresh clothes and more food so that they could make it to Locksmouth safe and sound. Before the kids could leave, men armed with rifles - illegal for the last century - arrive at Casey's campsite to retrieve Quincey and her Inkling. To help the kids escape, Casey attempted to stall the gun-toting men and women. The attempts fail, and the gunmen opened fire on Casey's campsite, whereupon Casey was struck and presumably injured while Quincey and the others fled the scene. Personality Casey is a welcoming individual, always ready to help others in need. To most this is simply a casual friendliness he displays, but in reality his family's teachings have left him duty-bound to assist others in finding their way - a duty he performs admirably, even in the face of danger. Abilities Casey is a seasoned outdoorsman, skilled in surviving away from the dome cities for extended periods of time. Knowledgeable in the ways of nature, he is able to fish, forage, or even build shelter should the need ever arise; he specializes though in preparedness as every excursion into the wilderness is accompanied by a backpack as large if not larger than he is stocked with essentials. Given that he lives in Locksmouth, he is just as familiar with the city and is no less capable of guiding others within its bounds. Trivia * Casey Ducibus is meant to look rather similar to Jacent Danger. * "Ducibus" is Latin, meaning "guides." Category:Fan-Characters